


Common Demon Attitude

by Imagination7413



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, Magic Kaito
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination7413/pseuds/Imagination7413
Summary: Why on 'Earth' does Akako's servant look so dang creepy!?
Kudos: 4





	Common Demon Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disgaea 1 HoD (very pre-game) and Magic Kaito (slightly pre-story)

Servant was ambitious, like most demons. The human Witch girl wasn't as famous as some, but she was very young and had potential. Being her vassal came with a few benefits, and fewer drawbacks, so he felt it balanced in his favor. He missed the netherworld sometimes, when the strange local customs clashed with his upbringing and nature, but he seldom left the manor long enough to encounter those situations. He also enjoyed many things that weren't naturally available in the Nether, most notably, electronics.

King Kerchecoyv was a strange ruler, but as long as the Interaction Decree permitted Servant to vacation in the human world as long as he didn't cause a ruckus, a two hundred year working vacation Servant would take. Ten years into his vacation, and the Witch girl he was 'boarding' with hadn't gotten herself killed yet, so all was good. Perhaps in another ten years he'd start the working part, since the Witch girl would be about twenty-five, and by human standards, firmly into adulthood.

For now, though, she spent most of each day of the year either sleeping or at school, and since Servant had all these nice machines to do half the work for him (he talked the Witch girl into the other half, putting away the dishes and clothes as 'he was only one person and besides, it was good practice for her levitation magic'), really he had plenty of leisure time on hand.

The Witch girl recently started dabbling in 'information' magic. Like using a search engine, but summoning demons and asking questions. Perhaps it was more like dialing a random phone number that happened to connect to someone who knew the answer. Servant didn't bother learning more, he was quite content (for now) with the basic fire, ice, and wind spells. His mistress for sure had a fire affinity, and an aversion to ice magic. Natural ice didn't seem to bother her.

Servant had talked the Witch girl into limiting her queries to no more than one a day, as that was a tolerable level of interrupting calls to the Nether. Sometimes it left her with far too much time to stew over an answer, but it seemed a reasonable trade-off.

'Summer vacation' for the Witch girl would be ending soon, which meant she would be shifting her studies somewhat away from magic and more on 'algebra' and the like.

Last night's question on an attraction spell amused Servant some. He wondered if the Witch girl had 'started noticing boys' or if she wanted to gain more servants. By human standards, she was certainly pretty enough. Maybe she just wanted the attention? Or perhaps she wanted to divert attention away from something?

It really was of little matter to Servant. All that concerned him for now was preparing supper.

Yes, Servant was an ambitious demon, but he was on (working) vacation and the Witch girl provided him with such entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated making him a retiring Martial Artist or Majin, but I figured he'd have some unique class like Career Vassle, which I couldn't work in. Besides, if 'career' is in his class, I couldn't have him retiring.  
> Also, In Disgaea 1's Episode Skit 'Evolutionary Magical Girl Etna' she specifically states she wants to be a witch to get a boyfriend.


End file.
